Recurring Dreams
by Daejae24
Summary: Beberapa minggu terakhir ini Daehyun sering memimpikan hal yang sama tentang sahabatnya yang bernama Youngjae. Dari beberapa mimpinya mereka berpelukan, dimimpi lainnya mereka berciuman, hingga mereka pun tidur bersama dan bercinta. Hingga itu membuatnya bingung. Its Daejae fanfiction/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Daejae/B.A.P/bap/YAOI/RnR Juseyo/ Ini cerita dengan Rate M pertama ku
1. chapter 1

**Recurring Dreams**

Summary :

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini Daehyun sering memimpikan hal yang sama tentang sahabatnya yang bernama Youngjae. Dari beberapa mimpinya mereka berpelukan, dimimpi lainnya mereka berciuman, hingga mereka pun tidur bersama dan bercinta. Hingga itu membuatnya bingung. Its Daejae fanfiction/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Daejae/B.A.P/bap/YAOI/RnR Juseyooo;)/ Ini adalah cerita dengan Rate M pertama saya XD kkkk~.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Two shoot**

 **M**

 **/Romance/Fantasy/Friendship/Smut/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya! Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 1**

Ini adalah musim semi. Bunga sakura bermekaran disana-sini. Angin berhembus tidak seperti biasanya. Daehyun berjalan dengan santainya, melihat banyak pasangan yang sedang berlovey dovey disekelilingnya. Daehyun menyipitkan matanya, untuk melihat sosok yang berdiri didepan sana.

Didepan sana berdiri seorang namja manis yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Menatap langit biru yang sangat indah.

Lalu Daehyun lebih mempercepat langkahnya dan memanggil nama orang tersebut."Youngjae." yang dipanggil pun langsung menatap Daehyun dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Daehyun-ah~" saat Daehyun sudah ada dihadapannya dengan napas yang memburu."yak pabbo! Kau terlambat 20 menit!

"Serius?! Kau berhenti untuk membeli ini?" entah sejak kapan ada sebuket bunga digenggamannya, Daehyun menatap bunga tersebut dengan heran.

"E- entah lah.."

"Geojitmal," ujar Youngjae sembari tersenyum dan memeluk Daehyun. Daehyun tertegun dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Lalu Youngjae mengambil bunga yang ada ditangan Daehyun."ini untukku?" Daehyun mengangguk."kau pasti pusing ingin membelikan bunga untukku kan? Makannya kau terlambat untuk sampai kesini..."

Daehyun hanya diam saja, hingga ia sadar saat Youngjae memeluknya lagi, tapi sekarang disekeliling lehernya. Daehyun membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Dia, Youngjae sahabatnya sejak lama.

Daehyun lebih terkejut lagi saat ia merasakan sesuatu dibibir tebalnya. Youngjae menciumnya dengan sangat dalam dibibirnya. Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia ingin menarik diri. Tapi ia malah melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling pinggang ramping Youngjae dan balas menciumnya.'ada apa ini?' batin Daehyun. Youngjae adalah sahabatnya, bagaimana bisa mereka mereka melakukan hal ini?

Daehyun memang menyukai Youngjae sejak lama. Tapi bagaimana dengan Youngjae?

Tiba-tiba Daehyun mendengar sesuatu.

 _Go Hands Up! Go Hands Up!_

Ia terbangun diranjangnya dengan tegaknya, ia dikamarnya sendirian. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dengan ponsel yang bergetar dimeja nakasnya. Lalu Daehyun mematikan alarm tersebut."apa-apaan tadi? Aku berciuman... Heol."

Sudah tiga minggu sejak Daehyun memimpikan hal yang sama dengan sahabatnya, Youngjae. Itu membuatnya frustasi. Dalam mimpi ia berpelukan dengan Youngjae ditempat umum, membicarakan tentang masa depan mereka dengan Youngjae yang membungkus lengan Daehyun dengan manja, bahkan berciuman dibelakang rak buku diperpustakaan kampusnya dan berciuman dengan panasnya disofa apartementnya lebih parahnya lagi ia bercinta dengan sahabatnya itu. Itu adalah hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Jadi kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu? Kenapa ia memimpikan hal itu? hingga ia pun memilih untuk tidak tidur.

Itu pasti sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan bagi beberapa orang, karena bisa bermimpi melakukannya dengan orang yang disukai sepanjang malam bahkan saat tidur siang pun Daehyun selalu memimpikannya. Daehyun memang menyukainya. Itu adalah Yoo Youngjae, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar. Orang yang sangat disukainya sejak sekolah menengah.

Mungkin Daehyun sering memimpikannya karena ia selalu ada disekitar Youngjae. Tapi itu tidak setiap hari ia bersama dengan sahabatnya itu. Jadi kenapa?

Ia memang menyukai mimp-mimpi itu. Melakukan segala hal dengan Youngjae. Youngjae adalah Youngjae. Tapi ia tidak menyukai karena itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Tidak nyata.

Daehyun memasuki kelasnya. Ia melihat sahabatnya itu sudah ada didalam kelas dengan beberapa buku diatas meja. Lalu Daehyun menghampirinya dan langsung duduk disampingnya. Daehyun langsung mendaratkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan pipi kanan menempel diatas meja menghadap sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak tidur lagi? Kau terlihat seperti zombie" cibir sahabatnya itu. Daehyun hanya bergumam."memangnya mimpi apa sih?"

"Itu tidak penting.."

"Kau ini. Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya lagi dan langsung berfokus pada Daehyun dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan mimpi buruk."

"Lalu apa?" Daehyun menguap tidak menjawab, masa ia harus memberitahunya."sepertinya kau butuh tidur."

"Kurasa.."

"Pergilah ke perpustakaan. Nanti aku akan memberitahumu materi hari ini."

"Haruskah?" sahabatnya itu mengangguk."bagaimana jika aku bermimpi lagi?"

"Bahkan ditidur siang juga?" sahabatnya itu terkejut.

"Nde," Daehyun duduk tegak, lalu mengusak surai hitam sahabatnya itu dengan gemas."mungkin tidak. Baiklah aku akan tidur diperpustakann saja. Gomawo Youngjae-ya." Daehyun tersenyum, lalu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Lalu berlari keluar kelas."jangan lupa yah, datanglah kesana setelah selesai." Youngjae hanya mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangan Daehyun.

Diperpustakaan Daehyun langsung menuju meja paling belakang dipojok perpustakaan. Tempat yang sepi. Lalu menyimpan tasnya diatas meja dan mendaratkan kepalanya diatas tasnya tersebut. Lalu ia pun tertidur.

Tiba-tiba secara ajaib ia sudah ada diatas ranjang miliknya. Dan Youngjae berada diatasnya tidak memakai benang sehelai pun. Dengan bokong yang terparkir diselakangannya. Begitu pun dirinya, Daehyun full naked. Ia tentu saja terkejut. Dan terus memandangi Youngjae yang berada diatasnya, dengan pipi yang sangat merona dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang sangat berantakan. Daehyun sangat menyukai itu. Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri berusaha menahan desahannya."jangan memandangku seperti itu." katanya hampir seperti desahan dan tersenyum licik. Daehyun makin tak mengerti.

Lalu ia melihat 'miliknya' sedang berada didepan hole milik Youngjae. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"N nn nde.."

Daehyun pun memegang pinggul Youngjae. Dan Youngjae yang sedang memegang 'miliknya' berusaha memasukannya kedalam dirinya.

"Akh~" baru ujungnya saja yang masuk."kau.. Besar.. Sekali~"

Youngjae sangat seksi dipandangan Daehyun. Ia pun menelan ludahnya dengan berat.

Daehyun bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan langsung meraup bibir kecil milik Youngjae yang sudah merah dan bengkak itu dengan penuh nafsu. Youngjae merengek dan membuka mulutnya, yang tentu saja langsung disambut oleh Daehyun. Mereka berperang lidah yang tentu saja Daehyun lebih mendominasinya.

"Mpphhh~" saliva mereka sudah bercampur dan keluar dari sudut bibir mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan Youngjae Daehyun memasukkan miliknya sepenuhnya kedalam hole hangat milik Youngjae.

"Akh- emmmppphhhh~"

Cup.

"Bergeraklah." titah Daehyun.

"Akh.." Youngjae meringis.

"Sakit? Kalau sakit hentikan saja." Daehyun khawarir.

"Tidakhh~ bantu aku.."

Daehyun menurut dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, lalu menjadi lebih cepat.

"Ahh~ Daehyun-ahhh~~"

"Daehyun~"

"Daehyun!"

Tiba-tiba Daehyun merasakan cahaya berebut masuk ke dalam indera penglihatannya dan tubuh Youngjae yang full naked digantikan dengan Youngjae yang (sayangnya) berpakaian sedang duduk diseberangnya. Daehyun bangun dengan tegaknya."w w wae?"

"Bermimpi lagi?" tanya Youngjae mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada buku diatas meja yang sedang dibacanya. Mencoba menahan tawanya.

Daenyun mengangguk."sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu." jawabnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daehyun.

"Kau melihatnya? Apa aku menggumamkan sesuatu?" tanya Daehyun gugup. Lalu Youngjae memandangnya dengan datar.

"Pastas saja kau tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku. Mimpi basah?"

"Te tentu saja bukan." jawab Daehyun cepat.

"Sebaiknya kau urus itu." ujar Youngjae sembari menganggukkan kepalanya kearah bagian privat milik Daehyun yang menonjol.

"Aish sial..!" Youngjae mencoba menahan tawanya lagi.

"Tenang saja aku akan menunggumu. Dan cepat aku lapar" kata Youngjae yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

Daehyun pun langsung melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi terdekat.

Sial. Kenapa harus disekolah? Rutuk Daehyun. Dia tidak pernah melakukan masturbasi ditoilet sekolah. Apalagi 'orang' tersebut hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Ya sahabatnya. Yoo Youngjae. Daehyun memikirkan melakukannya sekarang dengan sahabatnya itu diperpustakaan. Sial.

Setelah selesai Daehyun mencuci tangannya dengan bersih, dan berjalan kembali menuju perpustakaan dimana sahabatnya itu sedang menunggunya.

Youngjae terus memandang Daehyun yang semakin dekat kearahnya. Begitu juga Daehyun , ia dapat melihat sahabatnya itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia segera menahannya dengan cara membekap mulut kecil Youngjae."jangan katakan apapun." geram Daehyun.

"Yak! Pabbo. Kau sudah mencuci tanganmu belum?!" tanya Youngjae kesal sambil mengelap bibirnya sendiri.

"Yak! Tentu saja sudah."

"Lagi pula aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun." pandangan Daehyun beralih pada buku yang sedang dipegang oleh Youngjae.

"Teori mimpi?" tanya Daehyun penasaran.

"Ya. Aku akan mencari solusi untukmu." ya Youngjae memang selalu membantu Daehyun jika ia sedang dalam masalah. Dan selalu memecahkannya dengan baik dan tepat.

"Aku tidak butuh omong kosong itu."

"Hah kau ini. Sebaiknya kita melanjutkannya dikantin saja aku sudah lapar." Tiba-tiba Youngjae menarik lengan Daehyun dan membawanya keluar perpustakaan. Rasanya ada sengatan listrik saat Youngjae menyentuh kulitnya. Rasanya geli.

Dikantin, Daehyun memesan makanan dengan porsi besar dihadapannya. Youngjae hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Mwo?"

"perutmu seperti lubang hitam saja." kata Youngjae sembari menyeruput ramyeonnya.

"Haha tenang saja aku akan menghabiskannya." jawab Daehyun dengan mulut yang sudah penuh dengan nasi dan juga chicken.

Sambil makan mereka membicarakan beberapa hal tentang mimpi.

"Kau tau, aku membaca tentang mimpi dan juga maknanya."

"Jinjja?" Daehyun terkejut, untung saja ia tidak tersedak makanannya."untuk apa?"

"Untuk membantumu, tentu saja."

"Kau percaya omong kosong itu?"

Youngjae mengabaikan pertanyaan Daehyun dan lanjut memberi penjelasan pada Daehyun."ini disebut dengan 'Fenomena Recurring Dreams', artinya itu adalah mimpi yang berulang."

"Jadi aku sedang mengalami fenomena itu?" Youngjae mengangguk."Wae?"

"Apa kau sangat ingin melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Youngjae.

"Molla," Daehyun menjawab ragu-ragu."apa penyebab 'Recurring Dreams'?"

Youngjae memutar bola matanya, lalu lanjut menjelaskan."ada beberapa faktor yang menyebabkan terjadinya 'Recurring Dreams'; pertama, mimpi sebagai petunjuk tentang masa depan seseorang, kedua, mimpi yang berkaitan dengan kondisi psikolog seseorang." Daehyun terus mendengarkan, sambil memakan makanannya.

"Jadi mentalku bermasalah?" gumam Daehyun, tapi Youngjae terus melanjutkannya.

"Mimpi yang berkaitan dengan petunjuk masa depan cenderung mengarah ke unsur metafisik, yang sebenarnya juga memiliki hubungan erat dengan alam bawah sadar manusia. Sedangkan dalam perspektif psikologi, 'Recurring Dreams' pertanda bahwa ada sesuatu atau masalah dalam kehidupan si individu yang belum terselesaikan dengan permasalahan yang membuatnya frustasi, yang kemudian alam bawah sadarnya akan bermanifestasi ke dalam mimpi yang dapat berulang beberapakali dalam seminggu, sebulan, atau ekstrimnya setahun."

"Mwo?!" Daehyun terkejut setengah mati. Bagaiman jika ia terus memimpikan hal tersebut sampai bertahun-tahun.

"Sstt dengarkan dulu." Youngjae berbicara lembut."ada solusinya kok."

"Apa?"

"Ehm kau ingin sekali melakukan sex?"

"Ti tidak juga.."

"Sudah berapa lama kau ingin melakukannya?"

"Ini sudah lama-" rasanya Daehyun seperti menembak kakinya sendiri dengan sebuah peluru. Ia seperti membongkar segalanya pada Youngjae.

"Sudah lama ya? Katakan saja, aku tidak akan berkomentar."

"Nde. Lalu kenapa mimpi-mimpi itu baru datang sekarang?"

"Entahlah. dengan siapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Karena cara untuk menghentikan mimpinya adalah dengan cara, kau harus menemui orang itu dan menyelesaikan masalahnya."

"Mwo?! Kau tidak perlu tahu." karena itu kau, lanjut Daehyun dalam hati. Dan kembali menyantap makanannya."ya. Dengar, bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya lagi?" Daehyun bergumam.

Youngjae mengabaikan gumaman Daehyun."sudah berapa lama?"

"Molla."

Youngjae mendengus."kau benar-benar tidak membantu ketika aku mencoba untuk membantumu Daehyun-ah."

"Apa itu penting?"

"Hahhh. Buku ini mengatakan, ketika kamu mengubur keinginanmu dialam bawah sadarmu, mereka menjadi begitu kuat sehingga mereka mulai muncul dalam mimpimu."

"Kedengaran cukup tidak masuk akal. Sudah bertahun-tahun, jadi kenapa mimpinya baru muncul sekarang?"

"Entahlah,"

"Jadi kau punya solusi?"

"Aku sudah memberi tahumu tadi."

"Ada yang lain?"

"Apa susahnya sih menyebutkan nama seseorang?" Youngjae menghembuskan napas panjang."mungkin kau harus mencari seseorang untuk diajak bicara tentang hal ini, seperti teman dekat misalnya. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu." lalu Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya dan membawa tasnya lalu berlalu pergi dari kantin.

Sial. Youngjae marah. Masa ia harus bilang bahwa orang tersebut adalah dirinya."Youngjae-ya. Tunggu aku!" tapi Youngjae sudah hilang dibalik pintu kantin, dan Daehyun kembali merosot dikursinya.

Bukannya ia tidak ingin memberitahu Youngjae. Masa ia harus bilang bahwa ia menganggap dirinya lebih dari sekedar teman- dan bermimpi tentang mereka berkencan. Mereka pasti akan merasa canggung nantinya. Daehyun tidak ingin Youngjae menghindarinya. Jadi dia berhenti untuk memimpikan dirinya.

Daehyun cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan pergi keluar kantin, setelah sebelumnya ia membeli sekotak susu kesukaan Youngjae.

Daehyun berjalan disepanjang lorong kampus. Ia tahu dimana sahabatnya itu berada. Ya perpustakaan.

Kebetulan Youngjae duduk didekat jendela. Lalu Daehyun mengetukkan jarinya dijendela tersebut, dan Youngjae menatapnya dengan kesal. Daehyun mengisyaratkan agar Youngjae mengikutinya keluar perpustakaan.

Daehyun mengocok susu kotak yang ada ditangannya. Lalu melemparkannya pada Youngjae. Dan Youngjae menangkapnya dengan tepat.

"Mianhae," ujar Daehyun saat mereka sudah berada dibangku taman dekat perpustakaan."dengar, itu sulit, oke? Ini tidak seharusnya menjadi hal besar. Tapi entah bagaimana itu menggerogoti tidurku. Tidak membicarakannya dengan teman terdekatku, itu membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk."

Youngjae tidak menjawab, dengan wajah yang masih kesal. Dia mendesah setelah menghambiskan susunya dan meremas kotaknya lalu melemparkannya pada tempat sampah diseberangnya. Masuk dengan sempurna, lalu menatap Daehyun."biarkan aku menginap dirumahmu malam ini."sarannya."karena kau tidak ingin membicarakannya denganku, gwaenchanha. Tapi mungkin itu akan membantu jika ada seseorang bersamamu. Aku bisa membangunkanmu jika kamu bermimpi hal-hal aneh."

Daehyun membuka mulut. Secara naluri dia ingin protes. Ia takut jika nanti ia sedang tidur ia menggumamkan kata-kata aneh, apalagi kalau sampai menyebut namanya, tetapi Daehyun tidak mengakatakannya demi Youngjae. Biarlah ia mengambil resikonya nanti."geurae, bawa barang-barangmu."

 **TBC**

 **AHahaha rasanya SAM ingin ajja nge up cerita baru huehehehe, jadi lah nihh FF SAM publish(nyengir). Nih Ff hanya dua chapter dan ini adalah FF SAM dengan Rate M pertama huhahaha, jadi maaf kalau Lemonnya kurang asemm , dichap berikutnya ada kok adegan NC-nya yang ala-ala gimanaaaa gitu, SAM emang gak ahli bikin yang begituan, hebatnya dalam hal membacanya saja hehehe. Jadi maafkan jika aneh yahhh*Bow***

 **Jadi jangan lupa yah kritik and sarannya karena itu sangat dibutuhkan huweeee, kasih saran buat adegan NC-nya donggg hehehe,**

 **Ohh iyah ini terinspirasi saat SAM baca artikel tentang mimpi nemu deh tentang 'Recurring Dreams' ini, jadi lah nih FF lahir)(?) dan yeah tentu saja terinspirasi dari FF nya "Inertia" yang berjudul "Freudian Sheep", terima kasih banyak Inertia-ssi ;)) hehehe semoga kalian suka~**

 **ihh SAM juga lagi bahagia lho~ ya ampunn! Daejae pake jam tangan yang sama lho walau beda model huhuhu. B.A.P In Taipei hehehe Hwaithing!**

 **Love Inertia- n_n juga3,**

 **Oke deh Mind To Review, Favorite and Follownya?**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya**

 **SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time pai pai~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recurring Dreams**

Summary :

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini Daehyun sering memimpikan hal yang sama tentang sahabatnya yang bernama Youngjae. Dari beberapa mimpinya mereka berpelukan, dimimpi lainnya mereka berciuman, hingga mereka pun tidur bersama dan bercinta. Hingga itu membuatnya bingung. Its Daejae fanfiction/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Daejae/B.A.P/bap/YAOI/RnR Juseyooo;)/ Ini adalah cerita dengan Rate M pertama saya XD kkkk~.

Cast : Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

(DAEJAE,BAP,YAOI,BL,FANFICS)

 **Two shoot**

 **M**

 **/Romance/Fantasy/Friendship/Smut/**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh :).

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya! Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 2**

Esoknya Youngjae langsung pergi ke rumah Daehyun, dengan membawa beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan.

Setengah hari mereka gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

Malam harinya mereka bermain game, tetapi hanya sebentar.

Setelah bermain game mereka duduk dilantai dengan punggung yang disandarkan disofa belakang mereka.

"Kita nonton tv saja,"

"Jangan."

"Wae?"

"Itu bisa membuatmu bermimpi lagi, jika menonton film yang ada adegan itunya." Daehyun pun mengurungkan niatnya, dan menyimpan kembali remote tv nya.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?" saran Daehyun lalu beranjak hendak pergi kedapur. Tetapi ditahan oleh Youngjae."apa lagi?"

"Katanya kalau kita makan sebelum tidur mimpi akan datang dengan cepatnya."

"Jinjja? Wah kau ini. Sepertinya kau cocok menjadi seorang psikiater."

"Sebaiknya kau minum teh ini saja." Youngjae menyodorkan setermos kecil teh panas pada Daehyun. Daehyun mengangkat bahu lalu pergi kedapur untuk mengambil dua buah gelas.

Setelah selesai Daehyun langsung mencuci gelas tersebut. Dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Disana sudah ada Youngjae diranjang miliknya. Sedang tiduran.

"Jadi teringat masa lalu eoh?" Daehyun berbaring disamping Youngjae.

"Saat itu kita masih anak-anak saat terakhir kali kita tidur bersama. Sekarang kita sudah remaja."

"Yah, tidak terasa yah?" Daehyun menyampingkan badannya menghadap Youngjae dan tersenyum. Ingin rasanya ia menerkam makhluk manis tersebut. Youngjae pun mengubah posisi jadi berhadapan dengan Daehyun. Tiba-tiba rasa canggung menyelimuti mereka.

"Jangan menatap ku.." suara Youngjae pelan.

"Heol, kau sendiri masih menatapku."

"Hah sebaiknya aku tidur saja." Youngjae membalik posisinya lagi menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kau sudah ingin tidur?" tanya Daehyun. Youngjae mengangguk dengan mata yang sudah terpejam."baiklah tidur saja. Aku juga akan tidur." lalu Daehyun beranjak dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Dan kembali keranjang.

Setelah beberapa saat Daehyun membuka matanya kembali. Lalu melihat sahabatnya itu, nafasnya teratur menandakan dia sudah tidur.

Daehyun terus memandangi wajah damai Youngjae, dalam cahaya yang seadanya wajah manis Youngjae masih terlihat jelas dalam pandangan Daehyun. Lalu ia lebih mendekatkan dirinya, agar ia dapat menatap sahabatnya dengan lebih jelas lagi.

Mulut Youngjae sedikit terbuka dengan suara dengkuran yang sangat halus. Daehyun tersenyum. Sahabatnya ini sangat manis.

Tiba-tiba saja Daehyun membelai pipi berisi Youngjae. Lalu menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Youngjae bergerak. Dan Daehyun dengan cepat berusaha menarik tangannya yang berada dikedua pipi chubby itu. Tapi ditahan oleh Youngjae. Jadi kedua tangan Youngjae memegang kedua tangan Daehyun yang berada dipipinya. Mereka saling bertatapan."Apakah aku orang yang kau impikan?" Youngjae bersuara dengan sangat pelan.

Daehyun mengangguk ragu-ragu."N- nde, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena... Aku juga memimpikanmu."

"Mwo? Jinjja?!"

"Nde," Youngjae mengangguk pelan."apa yang kau impikan denganku dalam mimpimu?"

"Kita berkencan. Apakah... Mimpimu sama?"

Youngjae mengangguk. Keheningan yang sangat canggung membanjiri ruangan yang mereka tempati dan tiba-tiba menjadi sulit bernafas. Mengapa Youngjae memimpikan hal yang sama juga?

Lalu Youngjae bersuara."mimpiku dimulai dua minggu sebelum mimpimu datang." Youngjae berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas."kau datang padaku dan mengeluh tentang beberapa mimpi aneh, aku tidak yakin. Kau mengatakan mimpimu benar-benar nyata dan ketika kau tidak ingin memberi tahuku tentang apa itu, aku mulai curiga bahwa mimpi kita sama- kau memimpikanku." Youngjae memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang mimpimu juga?" tanya Daehyun tegas.

"Kau kira aku akan memberi tahumu bahwa kita berkencan?" Youngjae menjawab dengan suara yang sangat pelan."kau pikir aku akan bilang pada mu bahwa kau menciumku? Berpegangan tangan dan melakukan hal-hal yang lainnya?" Youngjae berhenti sejenak dengan bibir yang bergetar."selain itu," ia menarik nafas."tidak sepertimu, aku tidak menganggap mimpi itu merepotkan." suaranya mulai bergetar."aku sebenarnya sangat menyukai mimpi-mimpi itu."

"Kau... Menyukainya?"

"Nde, aku sangat menyukainya! Aku menyukaimu, aku menginginkan mimpi-mimpi itu!" Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan mata yang melebar dengan sempurna. Tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Youngjae benar-benar membuatnya terkejut plus bahagia."beberapa saat yang lalu aku bermimpi kau memciumku dibawah pohon sakura yang bodoh." Youngjae mengeluarkan nafas yang bergetar."seandainya aku tidak bangun dan membuka mulutku..."

"Kenapa tidak? Apa kau tidak ingin aku tahu?"

"Kenapa aku ingin kau tahu, ketika kau merasa mimpi-mimpi ini sangat tidak nyaman?

Aku ingin, kau sangat menyukai mimpimu itu. Tapi kau bersikeras menghindari mimpimu itu. Kau lebih suka tidak tidur dari pada bermimpi kencan denganku.

Daehyun-ah, kau jelas sangat tidak menyukai mimpimu itu.." Youngjae duduk diatas ranjang."mari lupakan saja ini. Semoga mimpi sialan ini berhenti." Youngjae mencoba untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Tetapi ditahan oleh Daehyun.

"Aku menyukaimu juga, pabbo!" Youngjae tertegun, matanya memang sudah memerah sejak tadi. Daehyun lebih kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Youngjae."dan tentu saja aku sangat menyukai mimpi-mimpi itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin memberitahumu. Itu tidak nyata, dan itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi; itu bukan dirimu yang nyata. Jadi bagaimana jika aku menciummu?" Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun. Dia menatap Daehyun lalu memegangi bibirnya.

"Baik. Kau seharusnya memberitahuku," Gumam Youngjae.

"Seharusnya kau yang memberitahuku!" Daehyun mulai kesal.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan Dae?" Youngjae ikut kesal juga."akulah yang berusaha untuk membantumu!"

"Kau yang bermimpi duluan!"

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa aku tahu kau menyukaiku juga, pabbo!"

"Pertanyaan yang sama. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu kau menyukaiku juga?!"

"Aku- diamlah. Ini salahmu kita dalam kekacauan ini." gerutu Youngjae.

Dengan kilat Daehyun berdiri dari ranjangnya dan beranjak pergi menuju saklar lampu dan menyalakan lampunya, lalu kembali lagi keatas ranjang dan langsung menindih Youngjae. Youngjae tentu saja terkejut. Dan Daehyun memegang pergelangan tangan Youngjae dikedua sisi kepalanya."oh tidak. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku Yoo Youngjae." dengan Youngjae tepat berada dibawahnya, Daehyun dapat melihat semburat merah muda dikedua pipi chubby sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat marah? Aku hanya bercanda!" Youngjae memelototi Daehyun."sudah ku bilang aku menyukaimu!" air mata yang sebelumnya menggenang di pelupuk matanya, kini tidak terbendung lagi.

"Karena aku menunggu selama tujuh tahun untuk tahu kau menyukaiku juga." suara Daehyun melembut.

"Kau pikir aku tidak menunggu?! Aku menyukaimu sebelum kau menyukaiku! Tepatnya delapan tahun yang lalu!" Youngjae mengeluarkan amarahnya."Aku-"

"Diamlah," Daehyun membungkukkan kepalanya lalu langsung membungkam bibir sahabatnya itu. Youngjae membelalakan matanya. Daehyun melumat bibir Youngjae dengan sangat lembut, matanya sudah tertutup dengan rapat. Begitu pula Youngjae, ia dengan ragu-ragu memeringkan kepalanya agar lebih pas dengan bibir Daehyun dan ikut melumatnya juga. Daehyun melepaskan tangan Youngjae, lalu Youngjae mulai melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling leher Daehyun. Dan Daehyun ia menyimpan salah satu tangannya dibelakang kepala Youngjae dan mendorongnya agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Cup.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi." ujar Daehyun, lalu melesat pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

Daehyun langsung mengunci pintu kamar mandinya. Lalu mulai mondar-mandir didalam sana. Mencerna kejadian barusan.

"Kami saling mengaku," Daehyun melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin lalu tersenyum lebar."ya, kami saling mengaku!"

Daehyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu melihat kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap. Tapi ia dapat melihat sosok lain yang sedang menutup dirinya dengan selimut diatas ranjang. Lalu Daehyun menghampirinya dan berbaring disebelahnya. Youngjae membelakanginya. Lalu Daehyun memeluknya dari belakang. Daehyun dapat merasakan sahabatnya itu menegang."sudah tidur?" padahal Daehyun tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu belum tidur. Tidak ada jawaban."jadi kenapa kita bisa memimpikan hal yang sama?"

Youngjae membalikkan badan jadi berhadapan dengan Daehyun."mungkin... Karena kita sangat menginginkan hal itu." Youngjae jadi tersenyum nakal. Yang tentu saja membuat libido Daehyun meningkat dan menelan ludahnya dengan berat.

"kuatkan hambamu ini. Besok sedang sibuk-sibuknya dikampus." rapal Daehyun.

Lalu Youngjae duduk diperut Daehyun dan mengerling nakal."J Jae-"

"Mwo~"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada." tapi Youngjae langsung meraup bibir tebal Daehyun dengan cepat. Dan Daehyun tentu saja jadi terlena dan membalas ciuman Youngjae tak kalah ganasnya. Mereka berperang lidah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pantat Youngjae menggesek sesuatu dan tersenyum evil, lalu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan benang saliva diantara bibir mereka."Dae kau keras."

"N Nde.."

"Apa kau ingin aku mengurusnya?" Youngjae tersenyum nakal lagi. Daehyun membulatkan matanya saat tangan nakal Youngjae memegang 'benda' privatnya.

"Apa yang kau- Akh..."

"Aku akan mengurusnya~"

.

.

.

.

Musim semi. Musim yang sangat indah untuk berkencan ditemani dengan bunga sakura disekelilingmu. Daehyun berlari dengan cepatnya disepanjang jalan. Digenggamannya ia memegang sebuket bunya mawar merah yang sangat indah.

Ia lebih mempercepat larinya saat melihat seseorang didepan sana yang sedang memandang bunga sakura dengan bahagianya."Youngjae-ya." ya sahabatnya yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Yang dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lebar melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya itu."Daehyun-ah~" Daehyun sudah ada dihadapan Youngjae dengan nafas yang memburu."yak pabbo, kau terlambat dua puluh menit."

"Mianhae. Tadi mereka salah memberi pesananku, dan malah memberikan pesanan orang lain." kata Daehyun sambil menyeka keringat dipelipisnya.

"Geojitmal." Youngjae tersenyum dan ikut menyeka keringat kekasihnya ini."serius? Kau membelikan ini untukku?" tanya Youngjae setelah menyeka keringat Daehyun. Dan mengambil bunga yang ada digenggaman Daehyun. Daehyun mengangguk."gomawo." lalu Youngjae melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling leher Daehyun dan mulai menciumnya dengan sangat dalam. Dan tentu saja Daehyun membalas ciuman Youngjae lalu melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling pinggang Youngjae yang ramping itu lalu menariknya agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suasana sangat romantis dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan disekeliling mereka.

Mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka setelah merasa puas.

"Jadi menonton?" tanya Daehyun kemudian. Youngjae mengangguk.

Mereka pun pergi menuju bioskop dan berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

Setelah pergi menonton Daejae langsung pergi ke apartement milik Daehyun. Setelah pintu apartemennya tertutup Daehyun langsung membawa Youngjae kedalam sebuah ciuman yang sangat panas nan menggairahkan dan membawanya menuju kamar tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Dengan wajah yang sama-sama merona mereka melepaskan semua pakaian mereka.

Dan Daehyun langsung mendorong Youngjae keatas ranjang dan langsung menggigiti leher jenjang kekasihnya itu. Meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana sini. Yang tentu saja membuat Youngjae mendesah.

"Ah~ Daehyun-ah..."

Tak berhenti disitu. Lalu Daehyun mulai menciumi dada Youngjae dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Daehyun suka suara seksi yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

Menghisap niplenya secara bergantian hingga memerah.

"Aku butuh dirimu~" gumam Youngjae.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya, sekarang.."

"Sabar baby, aku ingin memanjakanmu dulu." Daehyun menyeringai.

"Ahh~ Dae~"

Daehyun malah terus menjelajahi tiap inci tubuh mulus kekasihnya. Sekarang tidak mulus lagi karena ulahnya, yang membuat tanda kissmark dimana-mana. Terutama dibahunya.

"Dae- ahh~" Daehyun menghisap kuat bagian sensitif Youngjae, disekitar lehernya. Youngjae menarik-narik rambut dipuncak kepala Daehyun dengan frustasi. Menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Karena Youngjae terus mengeluarkankan suara erotisnya, Daehyun membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Emmmpphhhh~ ahh"

Youngjae membuka mulutnya, mengundang lidah Daehyun untuk menjelajahi setiap rongga mulutnya. Selesai menjilati langit-langit mulut Youngjae dan menghitung deretan giginya, Daehyun mulai mengajaknya untuk berperang lidah.

Youngjae mencengkram kuat pundak Daehyun hingga memerah. Dan tangan nakal Daehyun tidak diam sedari tadi.

Ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya."sudah siap Jae?" Youngjae yang ada dibawahnya pun mengangguk. Daehyun membuka lebar-lebar kaki jenjang Youngjae, dan terlihatlah hole Youngjae yang merah dan berkedut itu. Daehyun mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya kedalam hole Youngjae.

"Akh.." Youngjae meringis. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka.

"Aish~ Yoo Youngjae, kenapa hole mu masih terasa sempit saja? Tapi aku suka~" Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan pandangan sarat akan cintanya, begitu juga Youngjae.

"Jangan menatap ku terus."

"Kau sendiri masih menatapku."

"Ahh~" Daehyun sudah memasukkan sepenuhnya miliknya kedalam diri Youngjae. Dan Youngjae melengkungkan badannya.

Daehyun menyimpan kedua tangannya disisi kepala Youngjae. Dan Youngjae membelai rahang Daehyun dengan punggung tangannya."Dae..."

"Hm.."

"Lakukan perlahan.. Ini masih terasa sa- akh... Yak, Jung Daehyun!" Daehyun hanya menyeringai setelah menghantam hole hangat dan sempit milik kekasihnya itu.

"Nikmati saja Jae~" Daehyun berbisik ditelinga Youngjae, dan menjilat telinga Youngjae serta menggigitnya lembut.

"Ahhh~"

Daehyun menyimpan satu kaki Youngjae dipundaknya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Dan Youngjae ia sendiri meremas seprai hingga kusut dengan mata tertutup."lebih cepat Dae~ ahhh..." a ahh dan Daehyun tentu saja menurut.

Cairan cinta mereka pun keluar dan mengotori perut mereka. Daehyun ambruk disamping Youngjae.

"Sepertinya kau lelah," kata Youngjae dan menyingkirkan rambut yang ada dikening kekasihnya itu."biarkan aku yang melanjutkannya." Youngjae mengerling nakal.

Daehyun menurut saja dan berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar saat Youngjae sudah duduk diselangkangannya dan memegang kejantanannya. Youngjae mulai memasukannya kedalam dirinya lagi dengan perlahan. Daehyun hanya menikmati pemandangan didepannya.

Bibir merah yang digigit kencang, desahan yang tertahan, mata yang tertutup rapat menahan sakit serta rambut lepek yang berantakan serta pipi tembam yang sudah sangat merona itu. Youngjae terlihat sangat sexy. Seperti dalam mimpinya dulu. Tapi sekarang ini bukan mimpi lagi Jung Daehyun. Lamunan Daehyun buyar saat Youngjae berbicara.

"Jangan menatapku~"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa ku tatap Jae."

"Kau bisa menatap langit-langit-" Youngjae berusaha menahan desahannya saat kejantanan Daehyun masuk sekali lagi kedalam dirinya. Ia menekan perut rata Daehyun dengan kuat.

"Saat ada pemandangan seperti ini didepanku?"

"N nde hhh~"

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya mereka menikmati puncaknya. Hingga mereka mulai lelah dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh polos mereka.

Daehyun sekali lagi ambruk disamping Youngjae, dan mulai membawanya kedalam pelukannya, Youngjae mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman dipelukan Daehyun.

"Bangunkan aku nanti pagi, aku ada janji penting dengan Himchan hyung." ujar Youngjae dipelukan Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya bergumam dan memeluk Youngjae dengan erat, mencium puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih atas malam yang panjang ini Jae. Dan ini bukan sebuah mimpi lagi."

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah dan sejuk, matahari sudah berada dipersinggahannya.

Daehyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat cahaya matahari disela-sela jendelanya menerpa wajah tampannya. Dan ia langsung menatap seorang malaikat dipelukannya lalu tersenyum hangat dan mencium keningnya lama.

"Tidurlah lagi, kau tidur sangat larut tadi malam." gumam Daehyun lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi ia masih melihat wajah damai kekasihnya itu."tidak apa-apa kah aku tidak membangunkannya? Youngjae pasti sangat lelah." Daehyun mengangkat bahu, lalu mulai berpakaian dan keluar kamar, dan mulai membersihkan seisi rumah.

Akhirnya namja manis ini membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat matahari sudah menyinari dunia ini dengan panasnya. Ia pun mengerjapkan matanya dan teringat sesuatu. Ia ada janji pagi ini, tapi ini sudah terlihat seperti siang hari. Dan ia meminta kekasihnya itu untuk membangunkannya tadi malam. Youngjae pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan...

"YAK! JUNG DAEHYUN!"

"KEMARI KAU SIALAN! AGRHHH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

💗✌ **THE END🐰💗😂**

 **Kyaa jangan kutuk SAM karena adegan 'itu' nya kurang HOT! T-T, itu adegan NC yang pertama SAM tulis dan yang terburuk juga mungkin yah, jadi masih belum sempurna huweee, tak apa kan? :D**

 **Yeyy sebelumnya makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke FF SAM yang abal-abal ini^^ terima kasih atas Favorite and Follow~ n_n**

 **Terutama yang udah nge-Review nih FF, terima kasih banyak*BOW*,**

 **ku tunggu Reviewnya lagi XD, kutunggu juga Review Reader-nim lainnya, terutama pembaca gelap :((( huweee T-T, SAM tunggu lho Review nya ;) :v.**

 **Ohh iyah ini langsung UP tengah malem, soalnya liat B.A.P diacara Torch Relay Concert Asian Games 2018^^, mantengin dulu FB sama Youtube (puasnya and bahagianya), langsung deh Up semua FF SAM hueheheheheee**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **jungyoungjae :**

di tunggu next nya SAM

 **:**

Makasih udah mau nunggu~ ini udah di next^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

omgg ff baruuuuu  
padahalmah yjae tau kali itu dehyun mimpiin dia wkwk  
buat nc nya yg hawt dong wkwk

 **:**

Iyah FF baruu~ :D

Iyahhh, Cuma Youngjae itu masih curiga doang awalnya mah hehehe, sekarang mah udah tahu kan?Aduhh gimana adegan NC-nya kurang Hot yahh T-T. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

semoga aja mimpi dae jadi kenyataan ,di tunggu chap selanjutnya ya Sam ..

 **:**

Iyah, jadi kenyataan kan mimpinya?^^, makasih udah mau nunggu, ini udah dilanjut^^. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **daejaeeeeee :**

cerita nya seru juga SAM wkwkwkwkwkwk jangan lama updatenya yaa... DITUNGGU.

 **:**

Hehehe seru kah? Makasihh, hahaha iya maaf nge-up nya lumayah lama yah?. Makasih udah mau nunggu~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **yongchuxx :**

kira" gmna ya kelanjutannya. .. ditunggu oke

 **:**

Udah tahu kan gimana kelanjutannya?^^… makasih udah mau nunggu~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest :**

Finally... Ff DaeJae ada yg baru lagi T_T

Suka.. suka bgt ceritanya,,

Lanjutkan terus author,

fighting...

jangan lama2 ya lanjutannya, ditunggu bgt ｡‿｡

 **:**

Iyah FF Daejae baru~~

Makasih udah suka sama ceritanya T-T terhura deh...

Iyah ini udah dilanjut^^, bereskan?

Iyah semangat sekali~~ makasih udah nyemangatin,,,

Makasih udah mau nunggu;), ini lumayan lama kan upnya? Maafkan kan SAM. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Adyeon Jung :**

lanjuuuuuttttt...

 **:**

Ini udah di lanjutt.. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Terima kasih atas Reviewnya *BOW* kutunggu Reviewnya lagi~~ hehehehe…**

 **Terima kasih sudah berkunjung di nih FF^^,**

 **Rencananya SAM mau nge-up FF baruu~, entah Ficlet atau drabble? Pokoknya cast nya B.A.P COUPLE, dan diup tiap minggu mulai dari BANGHIM, DAEJAE, JONGLO, dan akan terus begitu tiap minggunya^^, jadi ditunggu ajja yah~ semua ceritanya Fluff yang akhirnya manis manis gimanaaaa gitu XD hehehe….**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**


End file.
